Flash GT
|manufacturer = Vapid |price = $1,675,000 (Legendary Motorsport) |related = Brioso R/A |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Race (needle) Generic Race Digital (dial texture) |inttxd = Race Generic |carcols = |wheeltype = Sport |flags = |modelname = flashgt |handlingname = FLASHGT |textlabelname = FLASHGT |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |gensucced = |deceleration = |genpreced = }} The Vapid Flash GT is a rally hatchback featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update, released on April 17th, 2018, during The Vespucci Job Week event.The Vespucci Job Plus 3 New Vehicles Now Available - Rockstar Newswire Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Flash GT seems to be inspired by the , as well as the Ford Focus RS RX, with styling cues from the Hyundai RM15 Concept (similar front grille shape and headlights) and the Volkswagen GTI TCR (tail light shape). The Flash GT comes with a roll-cage by default and features a race-style interior seen in various race vehicles, with the cage paddings and seats able to be colored with the trim color. It also has a spoiler in the back. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The car is above average for the Sports Car class. The car has good acceleration and a good amount of grip, making it competitive with some of the low top 10 fastest sports cars around a circuit. However, it lacks in top speed, even when it's fully upgraded. Off-road, it demolishes other rally-esque sports cars. However, it is tricky to handle off-road due to the handling flags. The vehicle sports a front-engine, four-wheel drive configuration. The engine is laid transversely, however, it features no exhaust or inlet manifolds, providing little indication as to its size. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' FlashGT-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Flash GT on Legendary Motorsport. FlashGT-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Flash GT on Rockstar Games Social Club. FlashGT-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Flash GT on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. FlashGT-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Flash GT in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. FlashGT-GTAO-Badge.png|'Flash GT' badge seen in promotional video on Rockstar Games Twitter. Videos Vapid Flash GT - Grand Theft Auto Online|Promotional video GTA Online SA Super Sport Series - Vapid Flash GT Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *A Flash GT is among a stack of vehicles hinged on a trailer in the Nightclub management mission Tale Of Us. *Appears in Repo - Sasquashed as one of the vehicles instructed to destroy. Location ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $1,675,000. **The vehicle comes with the "Livery Stock Wing" as standard when purchased. Events ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Could be won from the Lucky Wheel in the Casino during the ''GTA Online'' Bonuses (December 2019) event. Trivia General *The "Ragga Rum" livery seems to be based on Ken Block's . *The default radio stations for the Flash GT are FlyLo FM, Los Santos Underground Radio, and Soulwax FM. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *While the spoiler found on the car by default is treated as stock, Los Santos Customs lists the option as "None", meaning the spoiler cannot be removed, despite the stock spoiler being called "None". A similar case is also found on the Elegy RH8. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The original model of the car in the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update was missing one of its headlight textures on the driver side. It is because its texture is inverted, although it does not affect the functional light casts. **This has been fixed with the Afer Hours update.https://support.rockstargames.com/hc/en-us/articles/360001774587 References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Rally Cars Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:All wheel drive vehicles